Story About Us
by Akemi Futabatei
Summary: Apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto ketika mengetahui bahwa makhuk yang beberpa bulan ini menggangu harinya, mulai bergerak mengikutinya hingga ke sekolah dan malah membuat heboh seisi sekolahnya? "Kau baik-baik saja?" Naruto bertanya sambil mengelap kodachi-nya dengan sapu tangan—menatap mata sekelam malam itu dengan batu shapphire indah miliknya. Warning Inside :D


Seorang pemuda berambut pirang cerah berlari sambil memegang sebuah Kodachi—senjata kesayangan Aoshi Shinomori anggota Jupon Gatana dalam serial manga Samurai X. Kodachi lebih panjang dari wakizashi, tetapi lebih pendek dari katana. Biasa digunakan sebagai perisai dalam hand – to – hand combat. Karena tidak sepanjang katana (kurang dari 2 shaku) maka tidak menyalahi aturan membawa pedang di zaman Edo sehingga boleh dibawa oleh orang biasa (dulu cuma samurai yang boleh bawa pedang). Pedangnya lebih melengkung dari wakizashi. Pedang ini cukup ringan sehingga memudahkan penggunanya bergerak lincah— pemuda itu menyusuri lorong-lorong sekolah yang gelap. Hanya secuil cahaya yang merambat masuk melalui celah-celah kecil jendela yang tertutup rapat dan menjadi satu-satunya sumber penerangan bagi pemuda itu. Siluet hitam melintas di depannya, dengan sigap ia mengayunkan pedangnya dan—

CRAASH—

Cairan lengket berwarna biru pekat mengenai kodachi milik pemuda itu. Di iringi dengan suara desisan dari makhluk berwarna hitam dan mirip dengan serigala yang bisa berdiri—yang baru saja di bunuhnya. Makluk itu perlahan-lahan menjadi partikel-partikel kecil bak abu dan menghilang di tiup angin. Pemuda itu menampilkan seringai berbahaya, dan sedetik kemudian ia berdecak sebal.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Title: Story About Us **

**Pairing: Naruto X Sasuke**

**Genre: Romance(maybe)**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: Yaoi/ Shounen-ai/ BL/ Gaje/ typo(s)/ OOC/ AU/ AA/ dan banyak lagi kekurangan dari fanfic saya ini. Tapi, readers harap maklum.**

**.**

**.**

**R&R PLEASE**

**Happy Reading, yoo XD**

.

.

**A/N: Sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena sudah menghapus fic-fic saya sebelumnya. Ngakk niat awalnya, tapi karena suatu tantangan plus bisikan dari si Yoora/ngelirik yoora/ begitulah jadinya. Haha. Fic ini sebagai permintaan maaf saya. Malah fic yang kemaren udah buat readers dan reviewers kemaren kecewa. Btw, saya buat fic colab lho sama Yukiko Yoora :D nama akunnya apfelsinerie/promo terselubung, wkwkwk/ ceritanya rate M lho, hohoho. Tapi masih belum lanjut sampe sekarang, ide mampet. Hahahaha. Sekali lagi gomennasai minna-san/bungkuk-bungkuk/**

**Abaikan yang barusan, silahkan lanjut baca~**

**. **

—**Konoha High School, pukul 08.15 pagi—**

Pagi itu KHS di gemparkan dengan sebuah kabar yang baru-baru ini beredar. Seekor makhluk—entah apa itu namanya—menerkam seorang siswa kelas dua yang tengah menjalani hukuman dari sensei-nya. Siswa bernama Pain itu sekarang tengah berada di rumah sakit dengan luka-luka di sekujur tubuh. Kondisinya saat ini kritis. Untung saja dia masih sempat di selamatkan. Maka dari itu pihak sekolah memberikan informasi ini pada para siswa—di harapkan dengan ini mereka semua dapat berhati-hati dan selalu bersikap waspada. Polisi sudah menyelidiki kasus ini, tapi belum menemukan titik terang. Berdasarkan saksi mata, makhluk ini terlihat seperti serigala yang dapat berdiri. Begitulah keterangan dari saksi mata. Kemungkinan besar kegiatan belajar-mengajar masih akan terus berlangsung. Di karenakan murid-murid yang sebentar lagi akan mengadakan ujian kelulusan ataupun naik kelas—walau kegiatan sepulang sekolah seperti klub-kulb akan di tutup sementara waktu. Dan juga bagi siswa kelas tiga, tidak ada terobosan. Yahh, orang tua siswa maklum dengan keputusan itu—bagaimanapun juga itu demi keselamatan anak mereka.

.

.

—Kelas 10 C—

Naruto Namikaze. Siswa kelas 10-C. Ia sedari tadi duduk dengan tenang di kursinya yang berada di pojok kelas dekat jendela. Menyandar di kursinya—memejamkan mata. Menikmati semilir angin yang mengenai wajahnya yang rupawan. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara siswi-siswi kelasnya yang sedang bergosip ria dan para siswa yang bermain lempar-lemparan kertas—atau apalah itu—serta segala kalimat makian yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Tentu saja Naruto dapat mendengarnya. Ia hanya menutup mata, bukan tidur. Lagipula, bagaimana ia bisa tidur kalau keadaan di sini separti pasar. Sangat berisik. Haah—ingin rasanya ia keluar dan tidur di atap sekolah saja. Tapi, ia urungkan niat itu ketika mendengar suara teman baiknya—yang sepertinya baru kembali dari kantin.

"Hoi, Naruto! Dasar, pagi-pagi udah tidur. Ketularan Shikamaru ya, hahaha." Inuzuka Kiba. Salah satu teman baik Naruto. Mempunyai sifat yang hampir sama dengan Naruto, makanya mereka cocok. Sebagai sahabat tentunya. Kiba baru mengenal Naruto ketika mereka kebetulan sekelas waktu naik kelas dua. Sebelumnya ia hanya sekedar tahu saja sama Naruto, toh Naruto itu populer—pake banget—di kalangan para siswa. Kapten basket gitu lho. Dari kelas satu semester pertama Naruto sudah menjadi kapten basket. Jangan tanya berapa banyak kejuaraan yang di raihnya. Semuanya di embat tuh, kalau tim mereka ikut. Malah, pernah jadi juara Nasional. Hebat bukan? Tentu saja. Dengan menjadi teman Naruto, mungkin saja Kiba bisa kecipratan kepopulerannya sekikit kan? Haha.

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan—membiasakan diri dengan cahaya sang surya yang masuk ke retina matanya—menguap sebentar, kemudian menatap Kiba dengan wajah sayu khas orang bangun tidur.

"Tadi malam aku begadang Kib, main game baru," Naruto melipat kedua tangannya ke meja yang ada di depannya—menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara kedua tangan miliknya—malas-malasan.

"Yeah, yeah," Kiba menduduki kursi di depan Naruto—kursinya—tapi badannya di balikkan ke belakang menghadap sang Namikaze, "Tapi, coba lihat—" Kiba menunjuk kearah mata Naruto, "Matamu seperti panda." Katanya sambil tertawa mengejek. Mendengar kata ' mata dan panda'. Gaara yang di sebelah Kiba—yang saat itu sedang membaca buku— melirik galak Kiba. Merasa tersindir, eh? Dengan tidak tahu dirinya Kiba tetap tertawa tanpa menyadari aura membunuh di sampingnya. Naruto menatap Gaara sekilas—ingin tertawa, tapi di tahan sekuat tenaga—kemudian ia menatap Kiba kembali dan berkata—

"Kau membuatku jengkel," Naruto berkata seperti itu sambil menjitak sayang(?) kepala Kiba. Menghilangkan sejenak rasa ingin tertawanya karena melihat Gaara.

"I—tai," Kiba memegang kepalanya yang terasa panas dan sakit karena jitakan Naruto—kemudian ia mendelik galak Naruto.

"Sakit, bodoh! Kau tahu kepalaku ini sangat berharga, nanti kalau tiba-tiba aku jadi bodoh atau—atau amnesia bagai—"

Tak

"Diamlah, puppy. Kau itu memang sudah bodoh." Ujar Gaara datar, setelah memukul kepala Kiba dengan buku yang lumayan tebal di tangannya. Kiba menatap horror Gaara.

"Iya, Gaara benar." Naruto mengangguk setuju. Membuuat si Kiba jadi ingin menangis saja karena punya teman seperti mereka. Jahilnya ga ketulungan euy-_-"

"Kalian—kejam! Huweee," ujarnya dramatis sambil menunjuk Gaara dan Naruto bergantian.

"Hahahaha." Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegang perutnya yang sakit—karena sedari tadi menahan tawa. Gaara tersenyum tipis. Kiba masih mewek. Shikamaru tidur(lho?)

.

.

TENG TENG TENG

.

Asuma-sensei masuk, dan memulai pelajarannya.

.

.

.

—**Ditempat lain—**

"Bagaimana perkembangan saat ini?" tanya seorang pemuda—yang wajahnya agak menyerupai ular. Memandang pemuda satunya lagi yang memakai kacamata. Bawahannya.

"Sedikit lagi akan mencapai hasil sempurna, Orochimaru-sama." Ujar pemuda yang bernama Kabuto itu dengan senyum bangga.

"Bagus, persiapkan segera beberapa kelinci percobaan," Orochimaru tersenyum mengerikan sambil bertopang dagu mendengar jawaban patuh bawahan kepercayaannya.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Menyisakan gedung yang biasanya masih ramai tapi kini berubah bak kuburan. Sepi. Tentu saja, ini karena himbauan pihak sekolah agar gedung sekolah harus kosong setelah jam pulang—kalau tak mau kejadian seperti kemarin lusa terjadi. Tapi sepertinya ada yang ingin menjadi korban selanjutnya eh?

.

Derap langkah kaki tedengar jelas—mengisi kesunyian dengan menimbulkan gema di koridor sekolah yang sudah kosong ini—kepanikan melanda si pemuda, walau raut wajahnya masih tetap datar. Tapi, keringat yang mengucur deras dari pelipisnya mengatakan hal lain. Pemuda itu bernama Sasuke, sang ketua Osis KHS.

"Sial," rutuk pemuda itu kesal. Ia berusaha mengenyahkan perasaan takut yang melandanya saat ini. Uchiha tidak boleh takut, itu benar. Tapi, kalau begini keadaannya mungkin ia harus melupakan hal itu sejenak. Keselamatan nyawanya lebih penting, lupakan soal harga diri. Toh saat ini tak ada orang yang melihatnya. Ia berlari sekuat tenaga dengan napas yang terengah-engah. Ia mulai menyesali keputusannya tadi—saat ia di suruh untuk pulang oleh wakil osisnya, Hinata. Tapi ia tidak mendengarkan dan masih tetap keukuh membaca laporan—yang katanya penting itu. Mengatakan bahwa makhluk yang meneror sekolahnya itu hanya takhayul dan semacamnya, sekarang ia merasa telah salah—ia di kejar oleh makhluk itu sekarang. 'Selamatkan aku tuhan, aku tidak mau mati muda.' pintanya dalam hati. Menutup matanya erat dan dan kemudian berlari kencang. Ia pernah menjadi atlet lari sekolah sebelum menjadi ketua osis, _**you know?**_

**SRET—**

—**CRASHH**

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Naruto bertanya sambil mengelap kodachi-nya dengan sapu tangan—menghilangkan bekas-bekas cairan lengket berwarna biru pekat yang tadi mengenai pedangnya—kemudian menatap Sasuke dengan mata _**sapphire**_ indahnya. Ya, pemuda itu adalah Namikaze Naruto. Orang yang telah membunuh makhluk tadi memanglah dirinya. Sasuke masih menatap si pemilik bola mata indah nan menawan itu tanpa berkedip—entah karena masih shock atau terpesona, eh?

"Halooo," Naruto menggerak-gerakkan tangannya di depan pemuda yang kini terdiam mematung di depannya, Sasuke. "—Ketua?" Naruto coba memanggil lagi, tapi masih belum juga mendapat respon apapun. Ia mengendikkan bahunya dan—

CUP—

"K-kau!" Sasuke yang baru tersadar dari lamunannya refleks memegang pipinya kaget. Si pemuda pirang di depannya ini menciumnya? **WTH?! **

"Apa-apaan k—" belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kepalanya sudah di pukul-pukul—atau di elus?—dengan lembut oleh orang—yang terpaksa diakuinya—lebih tinggi beberapa centi darinya itu.

"Wah, syukurlah kalau ketua sudah sadar. Ku kira tadi kena stroke dadakan. Haha," ujarnya di sertai alasan tidak masuk akal sambil tertawa kecil,"—kalau begitu, _**bye**_ ketua manis~" lanjutnya. Dan kembali mencium pipi Sasuke sebelah lagi yang kembali cengo plus shock. Sedetik kemudian ia sadar dan wajahnya memerah karena marah—atau malu?

"KAU!" teriak Sasuke murka dengan suara yang naik satu oktaf. Naruto yang mendengar teriakan Sasuke terkekeh geli sambil terus berjalan lurus—menghiraukan teriakan itu kemudian ia menghilang di tikugan koridor yang sepi.

.

"Haha, ketua menggemaskan—" ujar Naruto sambil tertawa kecil dan sesekali memukul-mukul tembok yang di lewatinya—gila—" Naruto, kau sudah gila," gumamnya sambil geleng-geleng kepala dan tersenyum kecil. Sadar diri ternyata, ckck.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Lanjut?

Review please?

Saran dan kritik yang membangun sangat di harapkan.


End file.
